


making the most of it

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Tony Stark throws the best parties. F.R.I.D.A.Y. makes the best costumes. And Natasha thinks Carol makes a pretty good Black Widow.





	making the most of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).

"I'm throwing a party," Tony said. "For Halloween. Your invitations are in the mail."

By _in the mail_, it turned out he meant _shoved underneath your bedroom doors_. By _party_, it turned out he meant _huge excuse for booze and good team PR_. By _Halloween_, it turned out he meant _in just under three days' time_. Then he told them they all needed costumes, and left them sitting there in the briefing room wondering if they'd ever actually agreed to this. 

Tony could be like that, kind of like a steamroller crossed with a hurricane with a charming smile and a brain the size of a mid-sized planet. But, it turned out, they weren't totally opposed to the idea. 

Costumes were really the only issue, until someone (Natasha's happy blaming Scott for that, and he's probably happy to take the blame) said they should all dress up as one another. It turned out Tony's lab made a mean party costume, not just a variety of missile-launching armored suits in an array of snazzy colors, so a quick bypass of his security and they had F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the bots at the ready. Tony was conspicuously absent, which probably meant it was absolutely fine by him.

Steve dressed as Thor, complete with blond wig and 1/2-scale Mjolnir made out of a chunk of Tony's workbench - they figured it served him right for the whole thing. Bruce dressed as Tony, in a suit but not _the_ suit, glasses and a blazer over an AC/DC shirt like that was meant to be ironic, but his Tony impressions were pretty great. Sam made a pretty great Captain America, complete with borrowed shield. And then Carol turned up, flying in casually in a tight black catsuit. Natasha's pretty sure Carol's star looked great over her own chest. 

"I always wondered what it'd be like to get inside your clothes," Carol said, flashing a grin as she tossed her fake red hair. 

"That's a coincidence," Natasha replied, with an arch of one brow. "I always wondered what it'd be like for you to get into them." 

Tony was right: it was pretty great publicity, but the best parts happened after the cameras stopped flashing. They had drinks while _Halloween_ played in the background, and Scott and Clint engaged in serious critique, and Carol reminisced about all the terrible horror flicks she'd seen before she'd wound up in the Kree Starforce. Natasha poured another drink and told her maybe she'd have to catch her up on the ones she'd missed. Sort of like a civic duty. Sort of. 

"I might just take you up on that," Carol told her, as she raised her glass. 

"I might just hold you to that," Natasha replied. They drank to that. 

It wasn't too long after that when Natasha realized how much it takes to get Captain Marvel even kinda tipsy. It wasn't too long after that when she saw Carol realized Black Widow could almost match her drink for drink. By the time they slipped away, still in costume, they were also still entirely sober. When they stripped each other's costumes off, there was no excuse except they wanted it. 

Last night, Tony threw another party. It was another Halloween, and Carol dressed up just like her really never gets old. And this morning, they wake up together, all messy hair and smudged eyeliner they were too damn tired to take off all the way, but somehow Carol still looks great like that. Natasha kisses her. Carol settles on top of her. Their costumes are still strewn across the floor like a skintight obstacle course; under the sheets, their skin's all bare and warm.

They don't get to do this often enough, but Tony's parties are a great excuse. And Natasha plans to make the most of it.


End file.
